


Hide and Seek

by Lobster



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adorable, Childhood, Community: 31_days, F/F, POV Female Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they play hide and seek, nobody can ever find Ty Lee except Azula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, 19 October: "Hide-and-seek among the tea flowers."

Every time her mother brought her over, she would say, "Now play nicely with the princess, Ty Lee." Ty Lee knew this was code for, "Let Azula win every game, so she doesn't get mad at you and so we don't lose the favor you bring us."  
  
Today, the game is hide and seek. Ty Lee is the best at it; she always has been, climbing to unlikely heights or wedging herself into impossible places. Nobody can ever find her when she plays hide and seek.  
  
Nobody except Azula, that is. This isn't because Azula is exceptionally good at the game – she's not, really – but because Ty Lee chooses to be found. A wardrobe door left ajar, an eye peeking through a crack, a not-quite-stifled giggle; these are the clues she leaves for the princess, not because her mother told her to (in fact, she always forgets the advice a moment after it is given), but because Ty Lee wants to be found by Azula. Her mother's approval means almost nothing to her, while Azula's means everything, and so, every time they play, she happily lets Azula find her.


End file.
